doomlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures
As soon as you hit level 40, a new button emerges on your screen: Adventures. These are sort of 'side quests' to the main story, having no impact in the way the game progresses, but being fun to complete as you go along. From level 30, you can prepare for adventures by challenging. Adventures There are over 100 adventures in the database and they can be found during a hunt, a duel, a challenge etc. The base chance of finding an adventure is 5%, however this can be modified with the adventure orb (+1%) making a total of a 6% chance to find an adventure. As you cannot have the same adventure active twice, when you find one adventure, that eliminates your chance of finding it again, until you complete it. As a result, if you want to get the full chance of finding an adventure, you must keep your active adventures down! This is similar to your chance of finding items in the dimension gate (you cannot find the same focus crystals twice until you sell the first one). Once you discover one, you record the location in a journal, ready to come back to when you're idle. When you are prepared to take on the adventure, simply click on the adventure tab and choose 'Attempt'. You can have a maximum of 10 active adventures stored. It can be further increased beyond 10 by the following (up to 15 ) : - Adventure Codex (relic. Cost : 80 horde trophies. Currently , from Pit of Doom event) - Long-term memory AA skill (up to +4. Costs in AA points for each level : 3 / 5 / 7 / 9 ) Once you have the full amount, you will not find any others. *If you are a premium member with the comfort functions from acceleration you have the option to tick a box to stop hunting when you have reached your max adventures. Once you successfully complete an adventure, you will be given the option to rate an adventure on a score of 1 to 10. There is no reward for doing so, but it enables the creator of the event to know how good his adventure is so they can improve on their next one. Note: You cannot rate your own adventures, but you can complete them. Writing Adventures If you have enough crystal points then you can submit an adventure of your own! Although there are no specific rules on what you should put, it is advised to stick to the fantasy genre of the game, especially as the evaluations process can take a long time (sometimes 2 days, other times a month). Your reward will be soul diamonds You can find the list of adventures you have written at the bottom of the adventures page, where you can see the scores your adventures have received. Tests After attempting the adventures, a series of tests will follow (with a description of how you got to the test beforehand), ranging from losing hit points to testing your luck. If you pass the test, you will then be presented with another and another, until the adventure ends. If you fail a single test, the adventure becomes unattemptable until the next day server time (so if you fail at 23:59, you can attempt at 00:00 the next day). *The number of tests in an adventure can vary from 3 being the minimum to 8. *With item tests (healing/mana potions), you will use the lowest level item you have (as long as it is higher than your level-49) **You can choose to use premium or non-premium potions before starting the adventure *In battle, item and SE tests, you do not have to repeat them if you fail the adventure the first time * When a test to hit a certain skill/attribute level is proposed, it is calculated by taking an average of the Doomlord population (for those within you level range) and then + (your character level/3). To complete the test, you must pass this threshold, but you can get certain bonuses to the skill: *A random dice roll (anything between 1 and 20) **Crystal points **Equipment is taken into account (mindboost and support from clans too) **Energy Sanctum (Clan building) : +1 to dice rolls per 10 level of the building ( Maxed level 70 ) *With climbing, detect traps and pick locks, the threshold is calculated by Your level - 40. Crystal Points When attempting a test, you can use crystal points to boost your stat, even if the die roll + your stat is under the threshold. Crystal points are obtained through drinking potions, challenging and repeatable quests. If you have the ancient stones, it is significantly better to drink them for CP than to just challenge: *50 CP from 5 Duel Points, 5 Ancient Stones *max of 3 CP from 1 Duel Point You can boost the CP gained from potions by 20% with the Crystal Mug. You can buy CP potions for 5000+(Level-40)*150 but you have to work out if that's worth it for the duel points you would normally spend. If you so wish, you can cap the number of crystal points used in a single test (enter a value under the list of the adventures you currently have). This is if you have a particularly low skill that you don't want to waste lots of CP on (see the list of all known adventures to check if it will come up) so you can delete the adventure before attempting it. Reward The reward for completing an adventure are soul-diamonds, which are a unique currency used to buy special relics from the soul-huckster. Read the full article here.. What can I be tested on? *Battles (You have to defeat a monster, similar to a dimension gate battle, yet yielding no item) *Abilities (You have to pass a certain level to continue) **Strength **Attack **Defense **Constitution **IQ **Magic **Thaumaturgy *Skills (You have to pass a certain level to continue) **Detect Traps **Trapping **Charisma **Elementary Fusion **Climbing **Pick Locks **Leadership **Hard Skin **Building **Oblivion **Pet Training **Intelligent Pet **Trade **Execution **Expert Hutn **Thievery **Critical Hit **Critical Spell **Magical Regeneration **Heal Wounds **Secondary Attack **Secondary Spell **Subspace detection **Transcendal Projection **Learning **Mindboost *Resources **Soul-energy (You donate X amout of SE) **Hit points (You lose X amount of HP) **Spell points (You use up X amounts of SP) *Item use **Mana Potion (You consume your lowest level potion in inventory) **Healing Potion (You consume your lowest level potion in inventory) *Quiz (You answer a quiz question) Category:Actions